Of Fish and Fishermen
by rupin
Summary: Written for the 1sentence community. 50 prompts, one sentence each. DennyxLanna


I wrote this for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal, with the idea of it being a gift for the members of A Farming Realm, the most amazing forum you will ever see. So, Happy (extremely late) Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

...

#1: Air

Denny was a man of the sea, but the instant Lanna walked into his life, he could feel a breath of fresh air rush into his water-filled lungs.

#2: Apples

It is acceptable to say that Lanna loved just about anything that involved apples, even in the most remote ways – for example, pineapple – which amused Denny to no end.

#3: Beginning

Upon arriving at Sunshine Island, Lanna thought that this would be the beginning of a life that contained no drama, until a certain fisherman had to spot her at the dock.

#4: Bugs

It was true – he could never harm a fly, not even when said fly was attack his poor girlfriend's flesh.

#5: Coffee

She remembered his sheer shock when she asked him out for coffee, only to find out that he was so surprised because he had never tasted coffee in his life.

#6: Dark

Of course, whenever the sun would set and darkness would override the island, he was always there to tell her to reel in her fishing pole and go home, reminding her that tomorrow was a whole new day that was sure to be filled with better opportunities.

#7: Despair

The darkest hour of her darkest day would always be brightened by his face – his smiling, purple-bandana clad face.

#8: Doors

Every time he tried to act suave in front of her, the end result would always involve him accidentally jamming his foot in the door.

#9: Drink

He would slurp down the last droplet of his water, while she would daintily sip her drink, proving the fact that they both came from different worlds.

#10: Duty

When her biggest fan arrived on the island, she felt as though it was her duty to hang out with the girl – much to lonely Denny's dismay.

#11: Earth

Every time he stepped into the cold earth, he felt a piece of his soul stay behind, only to have it returned by her.

#12: End

Throughout thick and thin, 'til the end of it all, he swore that he would never leave her side – unless, of course, mining was involved.

#13: Fall

She enjoyed the season of Fall; the falling leaves, blooming flowers, and gorgeous weather, and while he preferred Summer before, her presence affected him little by little, to the point where he couldn't help but feel a smile cross his face when the first day of Fall came.

#14: Fire

The cold air whipped his face as he huddled over the fire, desperate to make the pudding, even though said recipe should probably be made with an oven that resides in a kitchen of a house.

#15: Flexible

If she wanted to go to the diner, he would bend his 'busy' schedule just to make time.

#16: Flying

When she told him tales of the 'flying fish,' he gaped and demanded that she take him to them that instant.

#17: Food

Even though Denny loved the fish-themed dishes, Lanna made a spread of just desserts for his birthday.

#18: Foot

Denny screamed, she shrieked, and then Denny squealed – in a high-pitched voice – all over a stubbed toe.

#19: Grave

Even as Winter dawned and freezing snow piled up, even as Spring arrived and melted all the ice, creating perfect environment for fishing, he stayed by her grave.

#20: Green

In an area surrounded by greenery, he could spot that speckle of blue and cast a line in no time, while the blonde would wonder around aimlessly for hours.

#21: Head

Sometimes, whenever something so completely idiotic came out of his mouth, she was convinced – no, positive – that he was dropped on his head as a baby.

#22 Hollow

Yet, despite his obliviousness and stupidity, for every second that he was not there a void inside Lanna grew bigger and bigger, almost to the point where she felt hollow, like a fragile bird bone.

#23: Honor

Now, like most males, Denny carried a bizarre sense of honor that only seemed to show in one situation – who should make the first move.

#24: Hope

On those nights when she would stare aimlessly out her window, desperate to find a scrap of her old life, the very thought of his face would give her hope.

#25: Light

Blackouts are not fun, especially with a man who can break two flashlights within five minutes and douse every candle due to some fire-related fear.

#26: Lost

When that man touched land, he was lost, and Lanna was the only girl who could lead him home.

#27: Metal

The face he put on at the sight of any type of metal was priceless to Lanna.

#28:New

She was the type of girl who lived in brand new clothes, he was the type of boy that wore the same shirt for two years straight – who knew?

#29: Old

The question "Will you still love me when I'm old?" shocked Denny, but he could respond in all truthfulness, "Yes."

#30: Peace

A man of peace and a woman of war living together – it seems like a disaster waiting to happen.

#31: Poison

Like poison, the very thought of a junk ore would cause Denny to faint, resulting in Lanna catching him.

#32: Pretty

If any man mentioned how pretty Lanna looked on a certain day, Denny couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy build up in his stomach.

#33: Rain

She would ask him if he was stupid, for what man that had any form of intelligence would stand outside in the rain, next to the ocean, fishing pole in hand, trying to catch a tuna?

#34: Regret

Of all the things gone wrong, Denny regrets leaving her the most.

#35: Roses

The average man would have brought roses, but in Denny's mind, a bouquet of fish seemed far more suitable.

#36: Secret

Denny was returned to his childhood when he told Vaughn the deepest darkest secret he had - 'I think Lanna's pretty,' – and had to make the animal dealer swear to never repeat those words again.

#37: Snakes

Lanna shrieked, leaping into Denny's arms, only to notice that he was petting the animal.

#38: Snow

Only with her help did Denny learn to like snow just a little bit more than before.

#39: Solid

Their cries of despair could be heard across town, for the day of reckoning had come – the rivers and lakes had frozen over.

#40: Spring

However, when Spring unfurled itself like a blanket across the island, everyone could see them leaping for joy as they skipped off towards the lake every morning.

#41: Stable

Lanna's world used to be able to be shaken up by a mere nudge, so she was happy when she found someone who could make her life so stable.

#42: Strange

It was strange, some would say, how they both loved fish as much as they loved each other.

#43: Summer

As the dog days of Summer put the island village into a frenzy, two lone souls managed to stay sane.

#44: Taboo

Lanna could only imagine how her old manager would react if he saw this – literally, a pop star marrying a lowly fisherman was his definition of taboo.

#45: Ugly

If anyone in the world could make her feel beautiful, it was him.

#46: War

He was the only one that could settle her down when she felt an all-out war about to explode between her and her neighbors; it was he who managed to calm her every time.

#47: Water

As the boat drifted across the calm ocean, the two dipped their feet in the water and let time dissolve, every second merging into minutes into hours into days, letting the thought that they had been there for months become perfectly plausible.

#48: Welcome

The first person to welcome her to the island was he, the man who was calmly sitting on the dock, a purple bandana across his forehead and a bird on his shoulder, his calm voice stating a quiet hello.

#49: Winter

The only reason he made it through the Winter – the dreadful season where the income was dwindling so food was scarce, along with most of everything else in Denny's life – was that beautiful blonde and her gorgeous smile.

#50: Wood

"Let's mount a fish on this piece of wood!"


End file.
